Link, the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link helps Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Aslan fight the evil White Witch!


Link, the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (in order to understand this fanfic, you would have had to have read C.S. Lewis' The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe"...the fanfic is slightly based on the book....and some events have been changed....and I do not hold any rights to the Zelda video game or the book by C.S. Lewis.)  
  
By: Shannon  
  
Link was in a rowboat, fishing in Lake Hylia, not having much luck. He then felt a tug at his line. Instead of catching the fish, Link was pulled into the lake and was dragged into a small beam of light at the bottom of the lake.  
  
When Link opened his eyes, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was in the middle of a snowy forest. He embraced himself to stay warm. He traveled a ways away and saw a small house with smoke coming from the chimney.  
  
Link knocked on the door and to his surprise, a beaver answered the door.  
  
"Excuse me sir," said Link. "May I please come in? It's awfully cold outside."  
  
"Yes, you may, Son of Adam," said the beaver.   
  
"Son of Adam?"  
  
"Yes, you are a son of Adam," said the beaver. "A son of Adam, meaning a descendent of Adam and Eve, the first human beings."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I also have some guests here. I hope you won't mind introducing yourself to them and my wife, Mrs. Beaver."  
  
"Sure thing, Mr. Beaver," said Link as he ducked his head to get through the front door.  
  
There was Mrs. Beaver sitting at the kitchen table with four British children. They were eating dinner and talking about someone called a white witch.  
  
"Everyone," said Mr. Beaver. "We have a guest here. Another son of Adam. His name is, is, um, what is your name, Son of Adam?"  
  
"My name is Link."  
  
The four children introduced themselves.   
  
"My name is Peter."  
  
"My name is Susan."  
  
"My name is Edmund."  
  
"My name is Lucy."  
  
"Hello everyone," said Link, taking his place at the dinner table while Mrs. Beaver gave him a bowl of hot soup and Mr. Beaver gave him a blanket to keep him warm.  
  
"Now then," said Mr. Beaver. "What were we talking about again?"  
  
"We were talking about the White Witch," said Peter. "We heard from Lucy that she is very evil."  
  
"Indeed she is," said Mrs. Beaver. "Because of her, it is always winter and there are no holidays."  
  
"How will Narnia ever be rid of her?" asked Susan.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," said Link. "But what is Narnia?"  
  
"This is Narnia," said Mrs. Beaver. "It's a place where we live. We are living in a small kingdom in Narnia called Cair Paravel. Where are you from, Link?"  
  
"I'm from a place called Hyrule. It's like Narnia, but it doesn't snow and we are all one kingdom."  
  
"That sounds like a great place to be," said Mr. Beaver. "I'd like to be anywhere but here."  
  
"Anyway," said Susan. "How will Narnia rid itself of the White Witch?"  
  
"Only Aslan can do that," said Mr. Beaver.  
  
"Who's Aslan?" asked Peter. "Is he a soldier or another son of Adam?"  
  
"No," said Mrs. Beaver. "He's a lion."  
  
"A lion?" asked Peter. "That's interesting." He took another sip from his soup.  
  
As they spoke with each other, Edmund slipped out of the Beaver residence and took a long walk to the White Witch's castle. He braved the elements and saw the White Witch's castle in sight. He walked into the castle to meet her.  
  
"Well," said the White Witch angrily. "Where are your siblings, Edmund?"  
  
"They didn't come," said Edmund shyly.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DIDN'T COME?!"  
  
"They just didn't," said Edmund, now frightened. "Now, may I have my Turkish delight that you promised me?"  
  
"I'm not giving you a bite! Just for that, you will be my personal servant!" The White Witch called for her henchmen to put poor Edmund in chains.  
  
"There, now Edmund," she said. "That will teach you not to disobey me!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Beaver residence, Peter noticed that his younger brother was no where to be seen.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Has anyone seen Edmund?"  
  
"He was here a minute ago," said Lucy.  
  
"Well, I see his footprints in the snow outside," said Peter opening the front door. "We must follow them and go look for him."  
  
"Good luck," said Mrs. Beaver.  
  
"Come along, Link," said Peter. "Come help us find our brother."  
  
  
They all bundled up in coats. Peter loaned Link a thick jacket to wear as they followed Edmund's footprints in the snow. They move on, braving the elements, shielding their face from the blinding snow. After some time, they quit because Edmund's footprints were dissappearing in the snowstorm. Then, they noticed a shadowy creature in the distance. He came closer and closer. He had four legs and a huge mane around his head and took the shape of a lion.   
  
"Hello," the liom said. "Are you in trouble?"  
  
"Oh my!" shouted Lucy.  
  
"You're, you're..," stumbled Peter.  
  
"I am Aslan," said Aslan, the lion. "I understand your brother has been captured by the White Witch."  
  
"The White Witch!" screamed Susan. "Oh my!"  
  
"We must rescue him," said Lucy.  
  
"How did you know we were looking for our brother?" asked Peter. "And how come you know that he has been captured?"  
  
"Well, Peter, I know many things," said Aslan. "And you all are sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. I will band with you to help rescue your brother."  
  
"You know my name, Aslan!"  
  
"Yes, Peter. I want you to come with me for a second. I wish to speak with you in private."  
  
Peter and Aslan both left the group and Aslan led him to a cliff overlooking Narnia.   
  
"When you and your sisters and Link defeat the White Witch, you all will inherit this country of Narnia," said Aslan as he put a paw on Peter's shoulder.  
  
"My goodness, Aslan!"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Son of Adam." Aslan smiled at Peter as he led him back to the group.  
  
"Now then," said Aslan. "We are going to attack the White Witch and restore order to Narnia and the kingdom of Cair Paravel. I shall equip you with weapons." Then, he looked at Link. "You, Link, Son of Adam," he said. "Come forth."  
  
"Yes Aslan," said Link.  
  
"You shall be the leader of this group, Link. You have mighty weapons to take down the White Witch's henchmen. Your sword, your bows and arrows, your potions, your spells, all of them will aid in defeating the White Witch, but use them wisely."  
  
With that, Aslan let out a big roar.  
  
"We shall be on our way," said Aslan as the siblings and Link hopped on his back.   
  
They spotted the White Witch, riding in her sleigh with Edmund pulling it, chains clasped around his neck, wrists and ankles.   
  
"Oh my!" shouted Lucy.   
  
The White Witch spotted Aslan and the gang from the corner of her eye.   
  
"Ahh, Aslan," she said. "So we meet again?"  
  
"Yes, we do," said Aslan. "We will take you down by force and your wave of evil will be no more!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh, dear Aslan!"  
  
She called out for her monsterous henchmen and they all attacked full force. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Link all fought laboriously to ward off the White Witch's cohorts. As they are fighting, Aslan frees Edmund and equips him with weapons.  
  
The battle dragged on and on until finally the White Witch decided to speak with Aslan.  
  
"You wish to speak with me, oh evil one?" snapped Aslan.  
  
"Precisely, my good lion friend," said the White Witch. "Come with me and we shall speak in private."  
  
They both walked off somewhere to talk. Meanwhile, Edmund apologized profusely for leaving his siblings.  
  
"It's quite all right, Edmund," said Peter. "I hope you've learned a lesson from this."  
  
"I sure have," said Edmund. His skin was white and pale from fright.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about," said Link.  
  
"I hope it's a compromise," said Lucy.  
  
A few minutes later, Aslan appeared to the group.  
  
"My friends, I shall give myself up to the White Witch."  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Peter.  
  
"You'll see," said Aslan. "Your Majesty," he said to the White Witch. "I am ready."  
  
"Good!" yelled the White Witch in delight. "Seize him!" she shouted to her henchmen.  
  
They took Aslan and beat him and kicked him until his body was badly bruised. They shaved off his mane and left him on a stone table with his paws tied together. Aslan gave one last breath and died.  
  
"Ha, ha!" the White Witch laughed devilishly. "Aslan is no more! I am still in control of Narnia!" She rode off in her sleigh laughing as the children and Link mourned for Aslan.  
  
"Oh Aslan," cried Susan as she held Aslan's head in her arms, her tears dripped off of her cheeks and onto his fur.  
  
The group walked off, in tears.   
  
"We failed to save Narnia," cried Edmund. "And now, Aslan is dead!"  
  
"I feel so bad now," said Link. "I guess I wasn't much of a leader."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Link, old chap," said Peter. "It was none of our faults."  
  
"That's true, Peter," said a voice from behind.  
  
"ASLAN!" shouted Peter. "You're alive!"  
  
"Alive and well," said Aslan, looking healthy and robust. "I say we gather up all the inhabitants of Narnia and go defeat the White Witch!"  
  
Everyone cheered and Aslan let out a mighty, earth-shattering roar.  
  
  
Cenataurs, fauns, and animals from all corners of Narnia banded with the children, Aslan, and Link. Together, they marched to the castle of the White Witch and overtook it.   
  
The White Witch was startled to see Aslan alive. "I thought I finished you!  
  
"Apparently, you didn't do a good job of it," said Aslan as he signaled for the army of Narnians to attack.  
  
It was an all-out battle. The White Witch's army was no match for the Narnians. At the last minute, Link emerged from the battle and got face-to-face with the White Witch.  
  
"Hmph!" she said. "Am I supposed to be afraid of you, little green elf?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you are!" shouted Link as he summoned Din's fire to finish off the White Witch.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!" shouted the White Witch as she perished in Din's fire.  
  
  
  
About an hour later after the fighting stopped, everyone rejoiced and held Link up on their shoulders. He had defeated the White Witch.   
  
"Hoooooray for Link," they shouted. "Hip, hip, HOOOORAY!"  
  
  
In the end, Link, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were made kings and queens of Narnia and ruled for several years (note that time flies very quickly in Narnia...for those of you who read the novel or the Chronicles of Narnia series).  
  
While out hunting for stag, the five rulers of Narnia noticed a streetlight. By the streetlight was a secret entrance through a wardrobe.  
  
"I haven't seen this in years," said Peter.   
  
"Peter, I say we go through the wardrobe," insisted Lucy.  
  
The five of them entered the wardrobe and came back into the professor's house, except Link. He found himself treading water in Lake Hylia.  
  
"That was quite a fish," said the scientist at the Lakeside laboratory. "Are you all right, Link?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Link, realizing that he came back to Hyrule and it had been minutes since he was pulled overboard.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
  
"I sure miss that chap, Link," said Peter.  
  
"That was quite an amazing adventure," said Susan. "I wonder if we'll ever meet Link again. I think he's handsome."  
  
  



End file.
